Strangers
by emicha
Summary: -Levi found the girl's pale face right away and relaxed. All day he had waited for the night to come and now it was time. "Did you wait long, Mikasa?" The girl opened her eyes by the sound of his voice and her lips formed a thin smile. She shook her head. Levi eyed her for a moment before he took the last steps to her where he knelt to kiss her forehead.- RivaMika Week day 3


**A. Exploring dreams vs. reality**  
>B. Starting out as strangers in an Alternate Universe<p>

* * *

><p>Levi walked an empty path. Night embraced his way and around him was silence. His steps were rushed, he was in a hurry since he knew she was waiting for him. This night the moon shone light and was reflected by the calm creek that ran next to the man. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. The creek was wider here and searched it's way as a silver line through some trees. She sat by the highest tree, her eyes were closed. Levi found the girl's pale face right away and relaxed. All day he had waited for the night to come and now it was time. "Did you wait long, Mikasa?"<p>

The girl opened her eyes by the sound of his voice and her lips formed a thin smile. She shook her head. Levi eyed her for a moment before he took the last steps to her where he knelt to kiss her forehead. "How are you?", he asked and sat down next to her. Mikasa's gaze was directed to the wet grass beneath her, her hands played with the last flowers of the year. "Just _tell me how the mission went, Levi_." Again the man watched her, his face was serious now, but when he took her warm hand into his, away from the grass, she knew.  
>"Victory is near.", he announced. "Soon we will be free."<p>

Her face brightened by his words and she seemed relieved. And so was he, but still Levi could tell she wasn't all contented. After a few moments her eyes became kind of sad. "_I wish I was there, too."_

Levi had thought so, since he felt the same. He sighed and squeezed her hand softly. "You have to rest.", he whispered. "Everybody understands." Her sadness didn't fade and for the first time Mikasa looked him right into the eyes. Her free hand brushed against his cheek, soft, warm. He wished her touch would never fade. "_Is this so, Levi? Everybody?"_, Mikasa asked in an urgent kind of way.  
>Levi kept silence for a moment before he turned his head away. He knew the answer to her question, but he didn't come to give one to her. Neither he would give one to himself. For some time, they sat silently.<p>

A fresh wind blew and the girl shivered in her light clothes. She reached for her scarf but learned that her neck wasn't covered with the red fabric. Mikasa remembered and closed her eyes.  
>"<em>What will you do when it's over, Levi?<em>" Her question was sudden and he was irritated. The man frowned. "We could go wherever we want to go, find a place to stay. Get an own house..." Levi looked at her and saw a sorry smile on her lips. But she nodded. "_Yes, we could do that._"  
>The man embraced the girl. Warmth took the cold's place. As always the night went on and left an dreamlike aftertaste of her touches, her voice, her being inside his head.<p>

_"The sun is rising soon."_, Mikasa said after hours that felt like minutes, she brushed through the man's dark hair and he hoped she was wrong. But she wasn't. _"Let's go home."_

He hesitated for a second or two but in the end he nodded and got up without letting go of her hand.

When Levi woke in the morning, he could feel her warm body next to him. A pleased smile found it's way into his yet tired face but as soon as his eyes opened, it faded. Instead of her pretty, sleeping face he could see the red scarf with the rust-colored stains that laid untouched on his desk for weeks. Instead of warmth there were cold sheets next to him. Instead of love there was emptiness. Instead of a bright future he remembered a sudden death. Instead of a hopeful dream there was only a crushing reality. Levi fell back into his pillows and wished that sleep would give her back to him. But in the end he had to realise that even she wasn't anything more than a stranger that had passed by one day just to leave him behind with the shade of a dream that led in only one direction. Awakening

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ✽<p> 


End file.
